The invention relates generally to power-driven conveyors and more particularly to articulated modular conveyor belts with flights at hinge joints between adjacent belt rows.
Flights are used to divide the conveying surface of a conveyor belt into individual product bins or to help push conveyed products up an incline. Articulated modular conveyor belts are constructed of a series of rows of belt modules pivotally linked together at hinge joints. Typical flight modules have flights that extend upward from the module's conveying surface across the entire width of the module at a position between the hinge joints. In a belt row constructed of two or more flight modules side by side, seams are formed between laterally consecutive flights. These small seams, which can harbor bacteria, are hard to clean. Unlike the hinges, which are often designed to open up and reveal more of the hinge rod for cleaning as they articulate about sprockets, the flights in a belt row remain in alignment and do not open to allow access to the seams by cleaning sprays.